Timeline
The following is a timeline of events occurring in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Prehistory Ancient History |- |date2 = c. 50 B.C. |datecode2 = 50 |event2 = Kars, Esidisi and Wamuu begin their 2,000 year slumber, after believing they completely destroyed the Ripple clan. |- |date3 = c. 1 A.D. |datecode3 = -1 |sbr3 = Jesus is born. |- |date4 = 39 A.D. |datecode4 = -39 |event4 = Hell Climb Pillar is built to facilitate training in the Ripple. |- |date5 = 79 A.D. |datecode5 = -79 |event5 = August 7, Pompei is buried. }} Middle Ages , the Lion King, is the first knight to pass the 77 Rings. |- |date5 = 1389 |datecode5 = 1389 |event5 = , the thunder knight, passes the 77 rings. |- |date6 = 15th century (1408) |datecode6 = 1408 |event6 = The one-eyed passes the 77 rings. |- |date7 = c. 1480 |datecode7 = 1480 |event7 = creates the sword which the Stand Anubis is bound to. * Caravan Serai dies, leaving Anubis without any user. The Stand begins to search for users on its own. }} Modern History 16-18th Centuries . * Death of , age 23. * Deaths of Tarkus and Bruford. |- |date5 = 18th century |datecode5 = 1701 |event5 = * One ancestor of the Pucci family becomes a pope. |- |date6 = c. 1700 |datecode6 = 1702 |event6 = * Nizaemon Yamamura discovers an unknown pigment by taking down a 1000-year-old tree. |- |date7 = c. 1740 |datecode7 = 1740 |sbr7 = * Joseph of Arimathia's map arrives in the USA. |- |date8 = c. 1783 |datecode8 = 1783 |event8 = * 216 years before Part 4, Mikitaka Hazekura (or Nu Mikitakazo Nshi) is born (self-proclaimed). }} 19th Century and Tonpetty takes him in as an apprentice of the Ripple. |sbr10 = * Steven Steel goes on a tour across the USA with the circus. |- |date11 = 1861 |datecode11 = 1861 |sbr11 = * Steven introduces new popular attractions in the circus: "Midget women wrestling", "Bug-eyed man" and "Pigs on a tight rope". |- |date12 = 1863 |datecode12 = 1863 |event12 = * October 16, Robert E. O. Speedwagon is born. * Straizo is born * 3 years after Zeppeli, age 25, joined the Tibet Temple, Tonpetty tells him how he will die if he continues the Ripple training. Zeppeli accepts this, and begins the "Ripple of the Heavens" training. |sbr12 = * Steven is fired from the circus because of a fight and his demeanor. * Axl RO fails to warn the town he was supposed to guard against an enemy attack out of cowardice, the entire city is subsequently massacred. |- |date13 = 1865 |datecode13 = 1865 |sbr13 = * Steven becomes a heavyweight boxer. * Gyro Zeppeli is born. |- |date14 = 1866 |datecode14 = 1866 |sbr14 = * Steven becomes a debt collector. |- |date15 = 1867 |datecode15 = 1867 |event15 = * Dio Brando is born. |sbr15 = * Steven beats an opponent he shouldn't have in a rigged game, gangsters retaliate by seeking him out and shooting him in his right knee. |- |date16 = 1868 |datecode16 = 1868 |event16 = * April 4, Jonathan Joestar is born. * Erina Pendleton is born. * buys the Stone Mask in London. * Mary dies in a carriage accident and Dario Brando 'saves' George Joestar from the wreckage. * George Joestar frees Dario Brando from jail while is a police rookie. * Dire and Zeppeli become friends during training. |sbr16 = * Steven disappears, presumably escaping as a sailor. |- |date17 = 1870 |datecode17 = 1870 |sbr17 = * Diego Brando is born. |- |date18 = 1871 |datecode18 = 1871 |sbr18 = * Johnny Joestar is born. |- |date19 = 1872 |datecode19 = 1872 |event19 = * 16 years before meeting Dio, Poco's sister is born. |sbr19 = * is born, his birthname being Johei. |- |date20 = 1873 |datecode20 = 1873 |event20 = * George Joestar buys a dog, Danny, for Jonathan when he's 5 years old. At first, they don't get along. However, Danny saves Jonathan from drowning in a river and they become friends. |- |date21 = 1874 |datecode21 = 1874 |sbr21 = * Rina Higashikata is born. |- |date22 = 1875 |datecode22 = 1875 |sbr22 = * The cavalry's 26th squad dies of dehydration inside Devil's Palm in Arizona's desert, Mountain Tim, age 16, is the only survivor and develops a Stand. |- |date23 = 1876 |datecode23 = 1876 |sbr23 = * Johnny Joestar, age 5, rides a horse for the first time. * Lucy Pendleton is born. |- |date24 = 1877 |datecode24 = 1877 |sbr24 = * Gyro Zeppeli, age 13, discovers the executioner duty of his family. }} Phantom Blood Begins and all of the other passengers except Erina and Elizabeth. * February 9, Erina and Elizabeth are saved near the Canary Islands. Dio sinks into the bottom of the ocean. * May 22, a picture of Speedwagon, Straizo, Erina and Elizabeth is taken. * George Joestar II is born. |sbr6 = * Funny Valentine becomes the 23rd president of the United States of America, he also encourages the Steel Ball Run race secretly after meeting Steven. * Steven rescues Lucy from a gang by lying about her virginity. * Steven and Lucy get married. }} Steel Ball Run Begins is born. }} Contemporary History 20th Century is born, his birthname being Josho. |- |date5 = 1910 |datecode5 = 1910 |event5 = * Robert E. O. Speedwagon founds the Speedwagon Foundation. |- |date6 = 1914 |datecode6 = 1914 |event6 = * 85 years before Part 4, Private High School Budogaoka is created. |- |date7 = 1918 |datecode7 = 1918 |event7 = * May 13, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is born. |- |date8 = 1920 |datecode8 = 1920 |event8 = * September 27, Joseph Joestar is born in London. |- |date9 = 1921 |datecode9 = 1921 |event9 = * Death of George Joestar II by one of Dio's zombies who had become an . * Elizabeth avenges George and becomes a criminal, leaves her family, is declared dead by disease and becomes Lisa Lisa with the help of the Speedwagon Foundation. |- |date10 = 1924 |datecode10 = 1924 |sbr10 = * is born. |- |date11 = 1928 |datecode11 = 1928 |event11 = * Mario Zeppeli suddenly leaves his family when Caesar is 10 years old. |sbr11 = |- |date12 = 1930 |datecode12 = 1930 |event12 = * The hotel built within Gessler's fortress is closed and abandoned after the death of its owner. |sbr12 = |- |date13 = 1931 |datecode13 = 1931 |sbr13 = * Death of Norisuke Higashikata I. |- |date14 = 1933 |datecode14 = 1933 |event14 = * Joseph, age 13, saves Speedwagon from a kidnapping and has his first plane crash. * 5 years before they awaken, Nazis find the Pillar Men in Rome. |- |date15 = 1934 |datecode15 = 1934 |event15 = * 78 years before his death, Kenzou is born. |sbr15 = |- |date16 = 1935 |datecode16 = 1935 |event16 = * Mario Zeppeli is absorbed by Kars to save Caesar, age 16. }} Battle Tendency Begins World War II and the aftermath is sentenced to jail for 10 years in an all-female prison. * Jean Pierre Polnareff is born in his rural hometown in France. |- |date15 = 1966 |datecode15 = 1966 |event15 = * January 30, Yoshikage Kira is born. |- |date16 = 1967 |datecode16 = 1967 |event16 = * In Summer, Diavolo is born. * 20 years before Part 3 begins, Holy Joestar marries Sadao Kujo and moves to Japan * 34 years before his death, Cioccolata is born. * 16 years before her death, Reimi Sugimoto is born. |- |date17 = 1968 |datecode17 = 1968 |event17 = * January 5, Telence T. D'Arby is born. |- |date18 = 1969 |datecode18 = 1969 |event18 = * In Autumn, Kenzou kills 34 people. }} The Seventies and Eighties " is born. * Jean Pierre Polnareff begins to train his Stand. * Bucciarati's and marry. * 22 years before Part 4, Private High School Budogaoka includes City S middle school classes. |- |date7 = 1978 |datecode7 = 1978 |event7 = * In Greenland, die 48 hours after hurting themselves on meteorite stone in a volcano. * Tamami Kobayashi is born, Virgo. |- |date8 = 1979 |datecode8 = 1979 |event8 = * Rohan Kishibe is born. * 32 years before his death, D an G is born. |sbr8 = * Jobin Higashikata is born. |- |date9 = 1980 |datecode9 = 1980 |event9 = * Morioh quickly becomes highly developed. * March 25, Leone Abbacchio is born. * September 27, Bruno Bucciarati is born. * A boy is killed at Oak Tree Hill, the murderer flees for 15 years. * 19 years before meeting Josuke, Akira Otoishi is born. * 31 years before his death, Guccio is born. |sbr9 = * Mitsuba Higashikata is born. |- |date10 = 1981 |datecode10 = 1981 |event10 = * Keicho Nijimura is born. * Toshikazu Hazamada is born, Leo. * Cioccolata, age 14, is volunteered to take care of old people for 2 years. |- |date11 = 1982 |datecode11 = 1982 |event11 = * Ayana Hirose is born, which makes her a third year student when her brother is a first one. * In Lorraine, Survivor's original user causes the death of 6 mountaineers. * Telence T. D'Arby beats up his brother Daniel for trying to steal his girlfriend. * Joseph, age 65, cheats on his wife with Tomoko Higashikata, age ~20. * John Eliot Gardiner directs the best orchestral version of Handel's Messiah. * December 3, Guido Mista is born. |sbr11 = * Yoshikage Kira is born. |- |date12 = 1983 |datecode12 = 1983 |event12 = * Josuke Higashikata is born, Gemini, while Tomoko is 21 and studies in one of Tokyo's universities. * Dio (now referred to as DIO) wakes from his 100-year sleep after his coffin is found near the Canary Islands. * Okuyasu Nijimura is born, Libra. * May 20, Narancia Ghirga is born. * Kira begins to collect his fingernails, which grew over 30 cm that year. * August 13, Kira commits his first murder; The parents of Reimi Sugimoto, age 16, have their throats slit. Her dog Arnold suffers the same fate and is hung on a coat rack. Reimi herself has her back stabbed repeatedly by Kira at their house at 12, bloc 3, of Kotodai. He does not take her hands. Rohan, age 4, who is babysat by them is thrown through the window by Reimi to save him. He then moves out of Morioh. * Futatsumori Tunnel is restored. * Yukako Yamagishi is born, Sagittarius. * 18 years before Giorno joins Passione, birth of a Passione's Lieutenant. * 28 years before his death, Viviano Westwood is born. |- |date13 = 1984 |datecode13 = 1984 |event13 = * March 28, 6:27, Koichi Hirose is prematurely born. * Joseph meets Muhammad Avdol for the first time. * J. Geil rapes and murders . * September 22 at 23:15/11:15PM, Daniel J. D'Arby wins against Stephen Moor in California and takes his soul. * Green Dolphin Street Jail is rebuilt after a large fire. Changes to the floor plans created the 'ghost rooms', accessible with the Stand Burning Down the House. * 23 years before Mutsukabezaka, Minoru Kagamari is born. * 27 years before Part 6, Thunder McQueen is born. |- |date14 = 1985 |datecode14 = 1985 |event14 = * Pannacotta Fugo is born at a Naples hospital. * April 16, Haruno Shiobana is born. * June, after the 25th, Diavolo, age 19, takes a picture of Donatella Una at Costa Smeralda in Sardinia under the name Solido Naso. * June 8, Trish Una is born. |- |date15 = 1986 |datecode15 = 1986 |event15 = * Donatello Versus is born. * May 17, Daniel J. D'Arby wins 8 properties and the soul of Mayama Shozou through gambling. * Diavolo is reported missing and is presumed to have died in a large fire. * Diavolo, age 19, finds 6 arrows and the bow buried in Egypt and sells 5 of the arrows to Enya. * Criminality arises in Europe. * DIO's Stand power manifests itself after being pierced by the Bow and Arrow. * Joseph's Stand power manifests. * Polnareff encounters DIO. * Gray Fly kills 300 people in an air crash. * 15 years before contacting Team Bucciarati, Polnareff begins to investigate Diavolo. |- |date16 = 1987 |datecode16 = 1987 |event16 = * 2 years before Okuyasu and Keicho's father mutates, their dies of sickness and their father's company declares bankruptcy. * DIO meets Enrico Pucci, age 15, in America and gives him an arrowhead. |sbr16 = * Hato Higashikata is born. |- |date17 = c''. 1988 |datecode17 = 1988 |event17 = * Bucciarati's parents divorce after 10 years of marriage. Bucciarati, age 7, stays with his father. * 25 years before Jolyne escapes, Miuccia "Miu Miu" Miuller is born. * When Yoshikage is 21, his father Yoshihiro dies of a cancer. * Risotto, age 14, cannot forgive the man who ran over his cousin. * 23 years before Part 6, Ermes Costello is born. * 11 years before Part 4, Ken Oyanagi is born. }} Stardust Crusaders Begins marries an and moves to Italy. * Bucciarati's mother remarries a man from Milan. }} The Nineties dies. * Josefumi Kujo is born in S. City from and . |- |date3 = 1992 |datecode3 = 1992 |event3 = * Bucciarati, age 12, kills 2 gangsters to protect his father. He joins Passione. * Passione begins to smuggle drugs from central Asia. * Risotto, age 18, kills the man who ran over his cousin. He joins the mafia. * Jolyne Cujoh is born. |sbr3 = * Joshu Higashikata is born. |- |date4 = 1993 |datecode4 = 1993 |event4 = * Kira moves to Morioh due to his job, and his nails grew over 30 cm. |sbr4 = * Holy begins to work for a hospital. |- |date5 = 1994 |datecode5 = 1994 |event5 = * When Narancia is 10, his mother dies from an eye disease. His father begins to neglect him. * Anjuro Katagiri commits murders and is sentenced to death. * Kira's nails grew over 30 cm. * According to a census, Morioh has 58,713 inhabitants. |- |date6 = 1995 |datecode6 = 1995 |event6 = * Kira's nails grew over 30 cm. * Rohan, age 16, becomes a mangaka. * The Soldier House's previous owner dies at age 82. * Risotto, age 21, gets a Stand and joins Passione. |sbr6 = * Daiya Higashikata is born. |- |date7 = 1996 |datecode7 = 1996 |event7 = * Summer, student Rohan Kishibe, age 17, moves for 2 months in his grandmother's inn in Morioh and meets Nanase. Nanase suddenly disappears during the night. * A week later, Nanase tears up Rohan's original manuscript for Pink Dark Boy. She disappears. * September, deadline for the manuscripts for a young mangaka competition. * End of Autumn, Rohan becomes a professional mangaka thanks to his reworked manuscript. * 3 years before Part 4, Toyohiro Kanedaichi starts living in a telephone tower. |sbr7 = * Kaato is sentenced for 15 years as prisoner 28 at the Stone Ocean prison. |- |date8 = 1997 |datecode8 = 1997 |event8 = * Narancia, age 14, is sentenced to jail for a year. * 5 years after being attacked by a gang, Bucciarati's father dies from his wounds. * 2 years before Tamami meets Koichi, he gets out of highschool. * 2 years before meeting Josuke, Joseph gets a kidney stones surgery. |- |date9 = 1998 |datecode9 = 1998 |event9 = * February 1, Kira's driving license is delivered. * September, Anjuro Katagiri gains a Stand due to the Bow and Arrow, two weeks before his death sentence. * October, Anjuro survives his death sentence thanks to his new Stand and escapes a week after. * Circa December, about 6 months before meeting Joseph, Shizuka is born. * Fugo, age 13, completes his college studies. |- |date10 = c. 1999 |datecode10 = 1999 |event10 = * Narancia, age 15, gets out of jail with a left eye disease and is abandoned by his friends. * Fugo, about 15, brings Narancia to Bucciarati. * Narancia is treated in a hospital for 3 weeks, he then reluctantly goes back to his father. * 6 months later, Narancia secretly goes to Polpo and succeeds of his test. * Jolyne, age 6, develops a high 42° fever, Jotaro stays in Japan's countryside. }} Diamond is Unbreakable Begins 21st Century Vento Aureo Begins Post-2001 Stone Ocean and JoJolion Begins References =Site Navigation= JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Concepts